


Sincerely, (Dick Grayson/Reader)

by dtwing



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC - Fandom, batfam - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gender Neutral, Hurt/Comfort, It's Open-Ended, Other, Without the lovers bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dtwing/pseuds/dtwing
Summary: Reader just recently moved to Gotham and was feeling worse than usual. They wrote a note of how they had been feeling and it seemed to find its way to Dick Grayson.





	Sincerely, (Dick Grayson/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any mistakes.  
I fixed the ones I could find for the most part but if you notice anything feel free to point it out.

_I’ve been feeling disgustingly lonely for a long time now. I have a few friends but we don't all share similar interests. Nonetheless, I’m grateful for all of them especially because we’ve known each other for so long. It’s hard to create lasting bonds with people when you don't want to deal with building trust and letting down your walls. I was always careful with who I became friends with because of that. Even the few friends I have I tend to keep at arms length. I just think there's never a reason to bother anyone with things I deal with. I know they're there for me and of course I'm there for them but...it's easier to not put that kind of emotional weight onto others._

_I’m not really sure who I’m writing this letter to, or even why I’m writing it. There are a handful of things that keep me going but when you’re stuck in a never ending loop of depressive episodes not even those things help. Going out doesn’t help, meeting with friends doesn’t help, trying to do things you actually want to do doesn’t help because it’s such a struggle to do the simplest things as it is._

_I try to keep it together because I know I have a lot of things to be grateful for and I’m very fortunate. Most of the time I feel like the things I have trouble with aren’t good enough reasons to be feeling this way. So many people have it worse than me and whatever I went through...whatever I'm going through...they're just bad excuses erasing the pain other people deal with._

_I’m not looking for people to tell me that I’m not alone. That’s never been the problem because I know everyone has issues. Telling me I’m not alone is irritating because it doesn’t change how I feel in the slightest. I’m not asking for sympathy, I’m asking to be happy and to be able to share that with people. I’m asking for someone to embrace the little things with me. Maybe if I shared small pieces of what make me happy…or if someone shared what made them happy with me, life wouldn’t feel so daunting._

_I mean, these things…they’re only a minuscule part of the real problems that challenge me daily but there was a time when I had people to share life with but they're gone now. Losing all of that...lacking in all of these places...just makes dealing with the bigger problems harder._

_Anyway, whoever gets this letter and you’ve read this far…well first of all thank you for listening. Second of all, I hope you’re not feeling lonely, and if you are, I hope that you felt connected to this letter, enough to make you feel not so bad for a while._

_Sincerely,_

“Name’s smudged out…” Dick sighed and folded the letter back the way he found it. He quickly finished the rest of his soup at the convenience store, pocketed the anonymous note and headed out, thanking the store owner as he left.

The whole walk home all he could think about was the contents of the message. There were obvious tear stains on it and the handwriting was fairly neat if you ignored how shaky some of the lines were. Needless to say, whoever wrote it was in a lot of distress and he wanted to help, he just wasn’t sure how.

He contemplated taking it down to the cave and getting prints off of it, match them in the database and see who shows up? It was a possibility but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to treat the matter urgently or let things unfold. He could also find a way to check the camera footage of the convenience store since he just found the letter there on the food counter. Or, he could frequent the store and hope to bump into whoever it was…figure things out…there was something romantic about that idea and he felt a little warm at the thought.

Suddenly a new idea unfolded and his eyes lit up, you could practically see the wheels turning in his head. Speeding up the pace a little, he wanted to get home as soon as possible to put everything into motion. He only hoped that it would turn out the way he envisioned it.

* * *

You just finished your shift at work and you were exhausted to say the least. As usual, you made your way to the convenience store to get some late night food before heading home. It had been another tough day, your anxiety, although manageable for the most part, tired you out. Usually, walking on the streets of Gotham at night didn’t do anything to ease your worries but tonight felt different.

It was raining and typically that calmed you down, but only if you were someplace comfortable to begin with. You had decent intuition but always prided yourself that you prioritised logic over anything, so logically, it must have been the rain that was helping you unwind.

Your mind managed to tune into the pitter pattering sounds surrounding your senses from the umbrella bobbing above your head. You don’t remember anything after that, including your body going into autopilot and somehow getting you to the convenience store safely.

You stomped your feet on the pavement under the awning of the front door and shook out your umbrella. The familiar chime rang as you passed under the threshold and you brushed your shoes a little more on the designated floor mat for good measure. The first thing you noticed was the welcoming warmth of the shop. It wasn’t the safest area, you knew that, but it felt nice. Sometimes the routine tired you out, making you feel like you were stuck on repeat, but it was comforting to have one thing constant in your life.

Greeting the owner and grabbing your usual comfort food you took a seat at the counter and let out a long relaxing breath. How long had you been holding that in for? Sometimes you forget to breathe when things get too tense but your body was finally catching up to the small peaceful moment you were finding yourself in.

Typically, you were one of the very few who came to the store and actually stayed to eat, especially this late at night, but it seemed that wouldn’t be the case this time. Hearing the bell chime again you lifted your head reflexively, not like you would know who it would be since you had only been living in Gotham for a few months now. Regardless, you couldn’t help yourself staring at the man who walked in. Something about him felt familiar, it was like you had known him but lifetimes ago.

He dusted himself off and repeated the motions of cleaning off his rain soaked shoes on the store mat. Shivering a little, he hugged his jacket closer around him while he went off to do whatever it was he was here to do. At this point you realised you must have been staring and turned back to your food that was getting colder by the minute.

A few footsteps and cash register clicks later the space around you felt warmer despite the brush of air you felt as the mysterious man took a seat. Similar to you, he let out a long breath and started eating his soup quietly.

He looked tired…there were obvious bags under his eyes which you only noticed because he could barely keep them open. It seemed like his face was going to be drowning in the soup at any moment. How he hadn’t noticed you openly glancing at him by now was astonishing but he was so exhausted you didn’t think he realised at this point. Just as you went to steal another glance, to make sure he didn’t face-plant his food of course, he started coughing.

You began to panic, he was choking on soup and you had no idea what to do besides make unceremonious confused noises. Awkwardly reaching to pat his back you looked around for one of your napkins. He held up his hand to signal that he was ok, laughing through the relentless coughing for reassurance. With some relief you still handed him a napkin, which he gratefully accepted with one of the most stunning smiles you had ever seen.

Brushing aside his black tufts of hair that annoyingly moved into his eyes during his choking fiasco, he reached a hand to you. Delicately, you accepted his handshake, huffing out a little laugh at the situation.

Clearing his throat, he began to introduce himself. “Richard Grayson, but you can call me Dick. Some way to make an acquaintance huh, sorry about all that commotion.” He chuckled a bit and let go of your hand. The tingly feeling of his warm touch stayed with you as you wondered if he felt it too.

Nervously playing with the edge of your jacket sleeve, you offered him a small smile. “(Y/N), you can call me (Preferred Name). It’s totally fine, I honestly thought your face was going to become acquainted with your soup before we did.”

There was an awkward pause and you blinked rapidly in panic. What the HELL were you thinking. Obviously you were dazed and tired so your filter was out the window.

Chuckling uncomfortably, you began to explain yourself. “What…what I meant was….” But Dick couldn’t hold his laugh in any longer and he let it out freely, clutching onto his sides.

Before you could fully become irritated from embarrassment he started talking again. “It’s been one hell of a night, I’m pretty tired I guess it shows!” He continued laughing and you couldn’t help but smile a little as well.

Taking a deep breath to calm yourself, you huffed out a sympathy chuckle. “Sorry, that sentence was worded a lot better in my head. I’ve had quite a long night too.”

He hummed to let you know he was listening while he took a sip of his soup, careful not to choke on it again. “Looks like we both got the short end of the stick today. Do you…do you want to talk about it? I mean you don’t have to, I’m a complete stranger I just thought I’d-“

Finishing your mouthful of ramen, you smiled and turned your attention back on Dick. “Thank you, work was kind of tiring is all but what job isn’t. Do…do you perhaps want to talk about…uh…your day? If it’ll help, I mean…” Your sentence faded into a few minutes of silence. You could tell he was debating on your offer so you let him take his time.

Eventually, he made up his mind and after another spoonful, he sighed and turned to you slightly. Then he thought better of it and shook his head. “It’s, well, it’s a lot of things and I have no idea where to begin. I think just talking, distracting myself, is helping.”

You nodded slowly and panic started to build up in your stomach. You had no idea where to take the conversation now but thankfully Dick seemed to ease right into a new topic. It was a good thing the shop was open for 24 hours because the both of you were about to see the sunrise with how caught up you were in conversation.

Once the first light started peaking over the towering buildings of Gotham you both came to realise just how long you had been sitting there.

Standing up and stretching out all of his muscles, Dick grunted a little. “I don’t think I’ve had this much fun in a convenience store….well…ever!”

Laughing along with him you bobbed your head slightly. “Me too! It was really fun talking to you, Dick. I feel…relieved actually. Having moved here only months ago, I mean, I definitely have no one here in Gotham…”

Without missing a beat Dick chimed in. “You have me.”

He blinked and coughed a little awkwardly. “I…uh…I just mean, after talking for hours into the night until the sun rises? I think it’s safe to say we’re friends now, you can talk to me!”

Chuckling at how flustered he was getting, you smiled a real smile, something you hadn’t done in a while. “Yeah…friends. I like that.”

Without wasting anymore time, as you both had things to be doing on that new day, you exchanged numbers and Dick was the first to head out. Putting his phone back in his pocket, he hastily made to wave at you as he left.

You gathered your belongings and just as you were about to leave you felt something crunch under your shoe. Moving your foot out of the way, you noticed a small letter folded up, now dirtied slightly. Shrugging, you grabbed it, thanked the store owner and headed out.

Curiosity getting the best of you, you decided to read it on the short bus ride back.

_This is for the person who left a letter at this store before. I got it and I hope this somehow makes its way to you. I feel like I was meant to get your letter, the timing was perfect. Honestly, I’ve gone through…a lot. I'm Still going through a lot. Gosh, thinking about it all is kind of crazy._

_Outside of what you wrote about, I don’t know what you’re going through so I can’t say I relate to everything. Really, I’m not sure how much I relate to loneliness either. Sure, I get lonely at times but I’m constantly reminded I have a lot of amazing people in my life too. Losing people though...unfortunately, that I Do get. It's never easy and nothing anyone says can bring back what is lost. Like you said, everyone is going through something. People have experienced loss, sadness, tragedies...they've experienced them differently but they've experienced them nonetheless. You're one of those people and the fact that you're still fighting through it is strength beyond any heroes'._

_Despite the differences in our problems, not only ours, but the differences between anyone’s problems…none are too big, small or invalid if they make you feel lonely and unheard. They’re all valid worries because they are Your worries. You’re alive, you’re out there and you matter. It’s ok to not know what you’re doing, where you’re going, who you’re going there with. Even if you’re physically alone right now I Know there is someone out there who will not only share happiness with you but they’ll share Life with you. You will find someone to cry with, laugh with and worry with. And you're right, hearing that you're not alone rarely does anything to help which is why I chose to write this letter to you, as physical proof. As someone who gets the pain..._

_Just like how I found your letter, and how hopefully you found mine in return…I know I’m just a stranger to you and these words probably have no meaning but you WILL be ok. Writing a letter back and praying it reaches the right person, I was hoping that would happen to show you that you will find the happiness you’re looking for._

_I’ll frequent this convenience store as often as I can! Hopefully we bump into each other? This is all kind of me betting on that 0.00001% chance really, for all I know this letter made it to some other stranger. But, hey, if Other Stranger is feeling down I hope this helped you out too. Anyway, I’m signing off now!_

_Sincerely,_

“Dick Grayson,” you could barely see his name through the tears but you know you saw it. Throwing your belongings onto the couch, you grabbed your phone, took a picture of Dick's note and started writing out a text. Looks like that stupid letter idea you had wasn't so stupid after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this because I wasn’t feeling well…it helped me cope with things a bit so I hope it can provide you a similar comfort.
> 
> If you feel inadequate, lonely or like your problems aren’t valid I’m here to tell you that you are valued. You WILL be ok and everything about you IS valid because they belong to you and you’re doing great.
> 
> Please keep going. It might not get better right away, it might be a bit of good and bad mixed together but you’re strong, you can figure it out.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> dtwing
> 
> (Also, sorry if Dick is kind of ooc. I wrote this at 3am and was going through it lmao)


End file.
